Contra la lógica de los celos
by Lady Moneypenny
Summary: Y aunque los cielos se abrieran en ese preciso momento Katsuki Bakugo nunca iba a admitir que estaba celoso. [Todo/Deku , Katsu/Deku ]


Y aunque los cielos se abrieran en ese preciso momento Katsuki Bakugo nunca iba a admitir que estaba celoso.

¿Celoso?

¿El?

Vamos…

¿Y nada más y nada menos de ese maldito nerd?

Era una pregunta que intentaba que fuera retórica en su cabeza desde hace días, desde ese día en particular, en que en la cafetería había un revuelo en la mesa de Midoriya y compañía, un revuelo que envolvía al estúpido Nerd y al imbécil de Todoroki; Kirishima se puso en pie para escuchar mejor, mientras a el rubio le llegaba a los oídos las noticias, las frases en cuestión le hicieron apretar los palillos en las manos tan fuerte que pensó que los restos de la madera se le quedarían dentro de la piel.

-¿!Que estáis saliendo!? –Grito una Uraraka con un gritito y una risita que no supo definir si era felicidad o una sorpresa muy mal disimulada.

Pero la frase estaba allí, lo escucho mientras escuchaba al resto de la clase acercarse y darles la enhorabuena, preguntarles que como habían llegado a esa relación, y como lo habían llevado todo en secreto; escucho a las chicas soltar grititos de alegría, diciendo que alguien como Todoroki tenía que ser el novio ideal, que muchas veces parecía un príncipe, y que sin duda alguna, al lado de alguien como Midoriya podría llegar a ocupar ese papel.

Bokugo miro la escena de reojo notando como le dolian los puños de aguantarse, notaba las uñas latir contra las venas de sus manos para no causar un alboroto que llevara la atención a el, para no verse descubierto haciéndolo explotar todo, dando señal de que lo había oído, y que la rabia le bullía en la sangre de una manera que le estaba costando reprimir, lo noto en su respiración, en la manera en que le latia la sangre en las orejas, la sensación de sudor explosivo en las manos, y un conjunto de emociones que le llevarían al límite si no salía de allí en ese momento. Tendría que estar enfermo , se esforzó en pensar, porque de cualquier modo, no podía estar celoso.

Se incorporó notando la mirada de Kirishima sobre el al disponerse a abandonar la cafetería, y antes de cruzar la puerta para ir a asesinar a alguien escucho la voz del pelirrojo con un tono demasiado animado para su gusto-¡ Has oído Bakugo! Midoriya y Todoroki son novios! Ven a felicitarlos no seas gruñon, que por algo sois amigos de infancia.

Hay gente que tienta a la suerte.

Y luego está Kirishima.

Nadie supo ni como ni de donde, pero lo próximo que supieron al abrir los ojos es que la cafetería estaba en llamas, y que el pelirrojo que antes llamaba a Bakugo, estaba debajo de una mesa, de la cual se levantaba frotándose la nariz, dando gracias a su habilidad.

-Pero que demonios le ha picado…-bufo mientras Todoroki le ayudaba a ponerse de pie y apagaba las llamas con su poder de hielo.

-Con el, nunca se sabe –respondió mirando de reojo la manera en que Midoriya miraba la puerta por donde se había ido el chico explosivo.

El incidente no se dejo notar demasiado en la UA, los encargados de la institución estaban acostumbrados de forma involuntaria a que ese tipo de cosas ocurrieran cuando Bakugo estaba cerca, haciendo que las cosas siguieran su ritmo, mientras el enfado del rubio se incrementaba a cada día que pasaba.

Pero de todos, y cada uno de los modos posibles, Katsuki Bakugo no estaba celoso.

Era algo de lo que se reía entre dientes cuando de casualidad se los encontraba de camino a casa, que para su desgracia , estaba en el mismo recorrido que la suya, en la que los veía a lo lejos, a ellos, y esa forma enervante que tenía Todoroki de tratar al estúpido nerd, comprándole un helado, cogiéndolo de la mano al girar la última esquina antes de llegar a su casa, o hasta mirarle a los ojos de una manera que le daban nauseas antes de separarse y que el pateara el primer contenedor o lo que primero que tuviera cerca.

Y las cosas no iban mejor en el colegio, la noticia fue absorbida por el peso diario de los entrenamientos y el estudio de la academia, las relaciones entre los alumnos era algo secundario que con el nivel de entrenamientos, hasta pasaba desapercibido, aunque todos estuvieran al corriente de ellas.

Y sin embargo, estaba tan acostumbrado a leer a Izuku que no podía evitar darse cuenta de algunas cosas que le hacían fallar una y otra vez en sus entrenamientos, en sus momentos de descanso, en sus momentos de estudio, hasta en la enfermería se sentía distraído por todas esas cosas que veía de él.

Izuku…parecía feliz

Miraba su teléfono al acabar los entrenamientos, hacia fotos a las cosas mientras comía, sonreía de forma tonta al ver algún que otro mensaje, o sencillamente, se esperaba a que Todoroki acabara de entrenar para ir a comer juntos, o hacer cosas tan cercanas como ayudarse con los trajes, mientras Bakugo quería acabar con el mundo en ese preciso momento.

Fue una tarde como todas esas que ya contaban casi un mes, cuando se encontró a Midoriya en las aulas recogiendo sus cosas mientras Bakugo entraba sin dirigirle ni la mirada ni la palabra, cuando se dio cuenta que estaban los solos, y el muchacho de pelo verde solo le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras el rubio le fulminaba con la mirada antes de coger su mochila dispuesto a salir por donde había entrado, y no tenerle cerca de su campo de visión.

Pero entonces escucho algo que le hizo detenerse en la puerta. Miro de reojo buscando a Todoroki para darse cuenta de que solo era un mensaje de voz que le había enviado al móvil, y que Midoriya en ese momento volvía a reproducir con una sonrisita en los labios que le hizo sentir un completo miserable por desear que se le borrara en ese instante.

-…De…ku- jadeo cerrando la puerta de un portazo mientras Midoriya daba un brinquito en su sitio y retrocedía un poco intentando rebobinar mentalmente pensando en que pudo haber dicho, o echo para tener al chico explosivo echo un demonio personificado.

-Ka…Kacchan…¿Qué- que ocurré? –pregunto con toda la curiosidad del mundo mientras notaba como el rubio se le acercaba y lo acorralaba contra la pared tirando el móvil al suelo antes de darle un fuerte pisotón- Eh! Pero que es-tas…!

-¡Callate! ¡Callaté de una maldita vez joder! Estoy harto de toda esta puta mierda Deku , ¡Harto! ¿Me escuchas!? Joder…- noto las manos de Midoriya intentar apartarle con suavidad mientras apretaba los dientes y le cogía por las muñecas contra la pared. Midoriya entrecerró los ojos al notar que el calor en las palmas del muchacho le comenzaba a quemar la piel mientras este miraba al suelo respirando con una rabia palpable.

-..Ka..kacchan…

-¿Por qué mierdas no paras de estar con ese grandísimo hijo de puta?!–le grito haciendo que el muchacho de pelo verde cerrara los ojos ante esa oleada de furia con que dijo las últimas palabras- No me deja tranquilo, joder!

Apretó el agarré mientras notaba como Midoriya se quejaba del dolor de las quemaduras que comenzaban a enrojecerle la piel de las muñecas , levantando la mirada para mirarle a la cara y encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que le miraban sin entender que estaba pasando, unos segundos que parecieron eternos antes de que Izuku abriera los ojos con sorpresa, y los labios le temblaran ante una pregunta, entendiendo algo que no sabía cómo poner en palabras.

-Ka…Kacchan…estás…¿Estás celoso?

Bakugo abrió los ojos y noto como se le desencajaba la mandíbula y le miraba notando como un calor le subía por la garganta y se quedaba en sus mejillas con intención de no abandonarle, mientras Midoriya abría los ojos con sorpresa al no notar ninguna negativa por parte de su compañero, al verle de esa forma, con la mirada dilatada de un pánico al ser descubierto de tan de cerca, que casi le parecía un fenómeno como una sonrisa inconsciente le venía a los labios mientras miraba la forma en que Bakugo apretaba los dientes de pura rabia y el agarré de su muñeca aumento en niveles de dolor al notar algunas de las chispas que comenzaban a arderle en la piel.

-Ka-Kacchan, suelta-…..

Pero la petición se quedó en el aire, y fue a parar a los labios de Bakugo, lo atrapo, o más bien lo mordió, lo sorbió, le quito el aire que iba a llevar esa petición mientras notaba la forma furiosa que tenia de no quitarle la mirada mientras le callaba de esa forma, mientras Midoriya notaba como la tensión le daba escalofríos, y de forma automática, cerro los ojos y entreabrió los labios invitándole a entrar.

Bakugo sonrió en sus labios mientras soltaba el agarre y notaba las manos temblorosas de Izuku cogerle por la camisa,su lengua moviéndose de forma torpe en su boca mientras este con rabia atrapaba cada movimiento con la ira que llevaba acumulando durante demasiados días, en sus dedos que le atraparon las caderas y lo pegaron a su cuerpo haciéndolo jadear y separarse un poco, incapaz de no dejar de mirarlo, incapaz de dejar de notar la manera en que Izuku no le estaba apartando, no decía más que su nombre en pequeños monosílabos descompuestos, mientras las manos que había comenzado a quemar por las muñecas le temblaban en su camisa, le sujetaban con una inseguridad y a la vez una entrega que le llenaron el pecho y acallaron todo el odio que había guardado para hacerle pagar lo que había acabado de decir.

-Izuku…-jadeo en sus labios notando como su cuerpo entero se tensaba al notar que le había llamado por su nombre, había sido tan desfigurada cada letra, que tuvo que retroceder unos milímetros para comprobar que era el quien lo había llamado, que era el mismo Katsuki Bakugo que aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para humillarle, le estaba llamando, estaba allí delante, con los labios inflamados de aquel beso, brillantes y apetecibles, con la piel sudada y esa fragancia que le llegaba a la nariz y le hacía salivar solo de tenerlo de esa forma. Si era Katsuki, y sabía en silencio que ese momento no iba a durar demasiado, en cualquier momento llegaría alguien, seguían estando en la escuela, seguían siendo…ellos…

-Porque el…-jadeo mordiéndole la garganta y colando los dedos debajo de su camisa y aferrando sus caderas con las manos ardientes- Porque el…y no yo-gruño clavando los dientes en su clavícula haciéndole soltar un gritito que los devolvió a la realidad al oir unos pasos por la puerta. Se separó de él, tan rápido como se había acercado, apartando las mesas de una patada y dándole la espalda mientras notaba como los pasos pasaban de largo por la puerta y podía ver su espalda completamente tensa, al igual que lo que sonó su voz.

-Que ni se te pase por la cabeza que estoy celoso maldito nerd –ladro antes de coger su mochila entre el alboroto de sillas que había formado y salir dando un portazo.

Midoriya se llevó los dedos a los labios, mirándose las muñecas y dándose cuenta de que aquello sería complicado de disimular, busco mirar la hora en su teléfono, pero estaba lejos si quiera de poder encenderse, tenía que ir a la enfermería e intentar calmar todo lo que le hervía en el cuerpo en esos momentos.

Se mojó los labios notándose sonreír mientras recostaba la mejilla contra la pared fría.

Kacchan estaba celoso.


End file.
